Blasts From The Past
by AceethaDawn
Summary: Shelia interviews Angel about his past. 'A look into the world of Angelus'


Title: Blasts From The Past  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn  
Email: aceetha@buffymail.com  
Feedback: Yes Please!!! I LOVE IT.....  
Distribution: My site, Destiny Awaits. If you wanna use it, e-mail me and I'll say yes.  
Site: http://www.geocities.com/angeldestinyawaits  
Summary: Sheila is writing a book about Angel, and interviews him about his past.  
Rating: From PG-13 to NC-17  
Spoilers: The Becoming 1&2, and quite a few Angel Eps.  
Disclaimer: Angel is the creation of Joss Wheldon and is owned by Warner Brothers and Mutant Enemy.   
So are other character's from the show. Sheila is my creation.  
Content: Angel, Sheila(my character), Darla, Angel's family......  
Notes: The Blasts From The Past series is about Angel's past, and you may find some SPOILERS in it. Generally a background story for an AU (Alternative Universe) I'm writing in at the mo. Pretty close to the actual series though.  
  
Part 1 "Teart of an Angel" PG-13  
She had been waiting for a while. He was late, but the sun had gone down only a few hours ago. She was glad he had agreed to do this. And suddely he's there, walking towards her. He is more beautiful than she had imagined, tall, handsome, and with a pair of dark, mysterious eyes. 'A fitting name he has' she thought as he stopped in front of her.  
  
"I'm Angel" he said to her, offering her his hand. She took it, it was so cold, yet so warm. "I'm Sheila." He smiled for a second, the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "I know. Shall we speak at my place?" She looked at him, surprised, she had never thought that he would invite her to his home. She nodded, and he lead the way to his place.   
  
*******************  
  
For hundreds of years her family had been writing books about different vampires, those worth writing about. And he had been one of them. Ever since he started to get noticed by Whatchers, Slayers and that sort of people, her family had been writing about him. Everything he had done had been written down. But never in details. Some places small stuff were missing, and she was here to find out about those samll things. She was the last in a family of writers, writing down the stories of vampires. And with this interview, she would get the last parts she needed to complete the book, the book about a vampire once talked about as the most vicious creature besides the Master himself.  
  
*******************  
  
She sat down, and he looked at her. "I suppose you want to ask me questions Sheila" She looked at him. "Here is a list over the things we do not know much about. Just talk about it in your own words, from your heart." She handed him the paper, and as he read it, his face went pale, even more that it was already, if that was possible. He took a deep breath, or something simular to one, and started.  
  
*******************  
  
"I suppose I wasn't a good man when I was still a mortal. I drank a lot, and taverns were my best friends. I had this buddy, Michael, that I used to hang out with a lot. I was the oldest in a family of five childern, so I was to take over the farm. I never wanted that, never wanted the responsibility. It was too much for me. So I partied and had fun. My eyes were closed to the world around me, or else I would have know.   
  
Michael died on night, and it wasn't until later, when I was turned, that I found out he had been killed by a vampire.  
  
I remember that night, still, as clearly as it was last night.   
  
We were at a party, at this formal house in Ireland. Me and Mikey were dancing with these ladies, having a good time, and that's when I saw her. She looked so young, pale skin, blue eyes, a real beauty. She looked at me, and smiled.   
  
I was kinda drunk at that time, so I fell over on my way to her. Mikey was a little bit better, so he got there first. The girl smiled at him, and they both went outside. I followed when I got a bit better, or, on my feet at least. They were standing over by some trees, kissing. I could she the way his hands moved over her body, and at that point, I wanted him to drop dead, to get away from her, because I wanted her. She had moved her face to his neck, it looked like she kissed him. I must have passes out, becaues when I woke up, Mikey was lying on the ground, dead, and she was gone."  
  
*******************  
  
He looks at me, his eyer looks so sad. I smile at him, and hopes he will go on soon. And he does.  
  
*******************  
  
"I got a new friend of course. Another great pal I could drink with. To drown my sorrows and to forget the face of my dead friend. I was drinking on that night, the last night I ever lived.   
  
We was walking out of a tavern, or rather being kicked out of it. We hadn't had any money, as usual. My friend collapsed on the ground, but I kept moving. And that was when I saw her, she was so beautiful. She reminded me of the other girl, they had both been pale, but she was more of a Lady than the other one, and looked to be a bit older as well. I walked over to her.  
  
----------  
  
So, I'd ask myself... What's a lady of your station doing alone in an alley with the reputation that this one has?   
  
Maybe she's lonely.   
  
In that case, I'd offer myself as escort to protect you from harm and to while away the dull hours.   
  
You're very gracious.   
  
Hm. It's often been said.   
  
Are you certain you're up to the challenge?   
  
Milady, you'll find that with the exception of an honest day's work, there's no challenge I'm not prepared to face. Oh... But you're a pretty thing. Where are you from?   
  
Around. Everywhere.   
  
I never been anywhere myself. Always wanted to see the world, but...   
  
I could show you.   
  
Could you, then?   
  
Things you've never seen, never even heard of.   
  
Sounds exciting.   
  
It is. And frightening.   
  
I'm not afraid. Show me. Show me your world.   
  
Close your eyes. "  
  
----------  
  
*******************  
  
He looks at me again. He is remembering things he has tried to forget for so long. Thing from his past, things he's done, things he wishes he never did.  
  
*******************  
  
"The first thing I did was go home. Darla came with me. She was my new found friend, my sire. I was her childe, and she swore she would always be there for me, helping me, guiding me. I guees I got tired of that after a while, since I left her. But anyways, that night she came along.   
  
I walked into my house as nothing had ever happened. My father yelled at me, cursing me for being late, for being lacy, for not doing as he said. But he shut up when I showed him my face, my new, true, face.  
  
I killed my sisters first, I had two. I sucked them dry, leaving no blood left in them. They were as pale as I was. I laughed, and snapped the neck of my youngest brother. I had three of them. The two that were left were twins, of all things. One looking just like the other.   
  
As I carefully went over to one of them, kissing him on the forehead, licking him neck, getting ready to bite, my father didn't say a word. He had nothing to say. He didn't even shed a tear for his dead children He just looked at me, fear in his eyes, without moving, barely breathing. I bit my brother, tasted his blood, and handed him to Darla. She drank him, fed of my kin, but I did the killing, and she took whatever I gave her. My other brother I didn't bother to take time with, so I snapped his neck as well.   
  
Then I looked at my mother. She had been kind to me, the only one in my family who had treated me with some respect, and for that I gave her a quick death, snapping her neck as well. Then the only one left was my father. I fed of him, and for the first time I let someone feed of me. I made my first childe that night, but I didn't let him live. When the vampire that once had been my father looked at me for the first time, I staked him. Seing him turn to dust, spitting at the aches he left behind. Then I burnt down the house.  
  
*******************  
  
She tried not to cry, but she couldn't stop. She had never thought he could have been that cruel. Vampires were never good, but he had been terrible, a true monster. When she looked up, she saw a sight she never thought she'd see. He was crying.  
  
Crying the tears of an Angel  
  
---Fin---  
  
  
  
  
Part 2 "Christmas Tradition" 15 yrs  
  
Angel sat down at the table again, looking at Sheila. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" He looked at her. She shook her head. "I'm fine Angel, fine. So, tell me about traditions." "Traditions?" "Yes Angel, did you have any?" He nods, and goes on.  
  
********************  
  
"I don't quite remember how it all started. I had been traveling around in Ireland and England with Darla for a while. I think she was the one who got me hooked on it. She had always been a big fan of traditions, some too strange for my taste. I mean, fucking in a wagon standing in broad daylight in a busy street wasn't actually me. Well, the fucking part was, but not the suicidal part, no, that was her.  
  
I had been looking into that window every night for that last couple of days, looking at them, watching, waiting. They looked like a big happy family. They were not like mine at all. That was maybe one of the reasons why I hated them so much, and wanted to hurt them all so badly. I wanted to fuck the woman, in front of her husband, I wanted him to watch her die.   
  
It was all to easy. The kids let me in. No fear in their eyes. Darla wasn't with me that night. She was playing with her new found toy, a Watcher he had been, now her toy. I didn't mind. I was too old to follow her around anyways.  
  
The little boy died so fast. I draied him, drinking every drop of blood in the little body, leaving it so white. The girl was terrified, and she had good reasons. I grabbed her, and she tried to scream, so I had to put a hand over her mouth. But she was so beautiful, and for a moment I wanted to turn her, but only for a moment. I took of her clothers, and licked every inch of her naked body, kissing her ass, putting a finger into her asshole. Then I bit her, carefully, in the neck. I drank her blood, draining her as well, then I put them both into bed.  
  
Their mother found them, and screamed. I hit her in the head, and tied her to the bed, next to her dead children. As her husband came into the room, and saw his children and wife, he stopped. Then he saw me, and it was like all the blood in his body froze to ice, like his heart stopped beating. He coudlnt' move, just stood there. I tied him up in a corner, and made him watch as I raped his wife, as I fucked her in the ass, as I licked up my own seed and bit her in the breasts, drinking a little of her blood. Then I drained her.   
  
He died as well, I didn't bother to take time with him. I just snapped his neck and moved on. Darla usually was the one who fucked the fathers, and I watched. I loved to watch her rape men. They never liked it, somehow. But no I had made my own tradition, and that night I left Darla, at least for a time.  
  
********************  
  
He stands up. "The sun will come up soon. We can go on tomorrow, I have to sleep. You can stay if you want to." She smiles to him. "Thank you Angel"  
  
---Fin---  
  
  
  
Part 3 "Love Lost...Love Found" PG-13  
  
The next evening, Angel sat down by the table again. He had had time to think about what he was going to say. He had never opened his heart before, not like this. He was giving away feelings, telling things he's spent the last hundred years trying to forget.   
  
********************  
  
"Hm, love. Yes, I did love back then. Most people thing it impossible for vampires to have feelings, to love. But I did love someone, if only for a short while. I'd seen her before, yet I didn't remember that at first.  
  
Me and Darla were at a party, I think it was around 1810 or something, not many years before I sired Spike. I didn't actually arrive with Darla, but I met her there, and we hung out, feeding, sharing some Lords. And that was when I saw her.   
  
Her face hadn't changed, she was stil beautiful. She didn't look older than 18, yet she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. And I remembered, remembered that night when Mikey died, it was the same girl. She came over to me, smiling. 'Hi, I'm Ceith'. She had the most beautiful eyes in the world, blue, and cold as ice. 'I'm Angelus' I said, hands shaking of her presense.   
  
We spent some time toghether the next days. Ceith was a nickname, but I never got her real name. But I knew her, if only by reputation. Every vampire had heard about her, if you hadn't, you were a nobody.  
  
Ceith was old, some said she had laughed the day Jesus died. She had been there, and had been old and well known even then. So you can imagine how I felt when she wanted to be with me, and not one who was older than a hundred.   
  
She had been born somewhere in Europe, and it was said that her mother had been a Slayer, the oldest slayer ever, and the best. No one, before of after, had outlived her. She had been the best. Ceith had been trained by her mother, some hoped she would become the next Slayer. But someone turned her. No one knows who her sire is, but some say it was the Master, some say she was the one who sired him, I do not know. But I do know she was bad.   
  
For thirty years her mother had been fighting evil, and no one had been able to kill her, before Ceith came along. She killed her mother, her intire family, their friends. She was worse than me, far worse.   
  
Rumours say that her family knew how to restore a vampires soul forever, the vampires true soul, the one that had belonged to the person before it had been taken over by the demon. It was not a curse, but a blessing they said, to give a loved one a way of living right even though they were a demon. They even say she was given one. I never believed that, never. I've met her, hunted with her, and I can tell you, she has no soul. No one with a soul could do what she does."  
  
********************  
  
Sheila smiles at him when he stops. She's heard of Ceith, read a book about her. No way does she have a soul, no way.  
  
********************  
  
"I don't know why I fell for her, or she for me. But it happened. We didn't get to spend time together though, well, not long anyways. A few years maybe, nothing for a vampire. But I can still remember her, remember the way she touched me, kissed me, fucked me. Oh yeah, I can remember that alright.  
  
We had been out hunting, and came home about an hour before dawn. I don't know why I wanted her so badly that night, but then again, I always wanted her. She was so beautiful, and really good in bed, or whereever we did it.   
  
I can still remember every kiss she ever gave me, every time we had sex, and where we did it. I can remember every person we killed, and the terrible methods we used. She showed me some of her favourites, I loved them back then, but now, just thinking about them makes me sick.  
  
But I loved her, I really did, even if we didn't get to spend much time togheter. One day she was simply gone. It took me a long time to get over her, but I never showed it. Angelus never showed feelings.  
  
********************  
  
I think I missed her, I must have, beacuse only a few years later I sired Spike.   
  
His name was William back then, it would take some time before he got his nickname.   
  
The first time I saw him I knew I wanted him. I what way I didn't know, but I wanted him. Deep inside, I may have lusted him, but I never found out then. He was walking down an alley, alone. His clothers were in bad shape, he was dirty, hadn't seen a bath in weeks. I followed him, I think he may have noticed.   
  
I didn't turn him the first time I saw him, I gave him one more sunrise. Don't ask why, I just felt like he needed it.   
  
He had just lost a job, and people were giving him a hard time. He didn't seem to have any friends, or family for that matter. He walked alone.  
  
The night I turned him was a beautiful night, full moon and all. He knew I was there that night, I could tell. He stopped in an alley, waiting for me. 'Why are you following me' he asked. I had to smile, he was really a good looking man. Not as tall as I were though, and built in a different way, yet gorgeous.   
  
'Why do you think I was following you?' I looked at him. 'Weren't you' He gave me that smile you often see on his pretty face when he knows he's right. 'You facinate me' I saw the reaction in his eyes. 'How?' He came closer, smiling still, holding out a hand. 'I'm William' I took his hand, it was so warm compared to mine. 'I'm Angelus' He shok my hand, it didn't look like he noticed that my hand was cold. 'What do you do Angelus?' 'I travel' I put my hand around his shoulder as I lead him down the street.   
  
'I've never been anywhere' I looked at him. 'I can take you with me.' He looked surprised, but then he smiled, and looked me straight into my eyes. 'Will you?' I nodded, and he looked so happy. I don't know why, but at that moment I wanted to kiss him. He must have felt the same way, beacuse he leaned towards me, and in a brief moment, our lips met in a soft little kiss.   
  
It lasted only a moment though. I shifted face, yet it didn't scare him. He looked at me, and didn't move as I bit him. I drank only a little, and then I bit myself in the tounge, and kissed him again. It was a deeper kiss. he opened his mouth, tasting my blood, playing with my tounge. At that point, I was in heaven.  
  
********************  
  
Angel looks at me. I never imagined that he had had feelings for Spike, at least not like that. It made me wonder if Spike was the only male he had ever kissed, or......  
  
---Fin---  
  
  
  
Part 4 "Railroad Spikes" NC-17  
  
Sheila looked around. The place was dark, the sun was down. Night. She had never thought she would sit down at a table with a vampire, at night, alone. But he was different, a vampire with a soul.   
  
He would never bite her, he couldn't, for the guilt would surely kill him afterwards. For a hundred years he had been trying to forget what he had done, and now? Now he had to remember, remember it all.  
  
*******************  
  
"William. He was a hard one. In the beginning, it was all about the kill. He wanted to learn, to learn it all. He had no patience, none what so ever. But he learned, in time.   
  
During the firs two years, I took him around in England, we even took a little trip back to good old Ireland. I showed him where I grew up, he had wanted to see that place, to see my old house. I had told him about my parents many times, he loved that story, like children love bed time stories. That was his bed time story.   
  
My childe, my own little childe. And my lover. We had some great times, me and William. The people we killed, the places we fucked. Oh yeah, we had lots of fun."  
  
*******************  
  
"The night was still young when he asked me. 'Angelus. What is your real name?' He had never asked me that before, it was always Angelus.   
  
It is a knows fact that most vampires change names when they are turned. It's the whole born again thing I guess. I never really thought of it, until he asked.  
  
'My father named me Liam. Why?' He looked at me. 'Liam is nice. But I like Angelus better. How come you didn't give me a new name. You still call me William' I stopped. I had never really thought of that. I had just kept on calling him by his given name, sort of. He did after all have a new nickname. 'Don't you like being called William the Bloody, childe?' ' The name is fine Angelus, but I would like a new one, one who will fit me better. I don't look like a William.' I looked at him, leaned closer and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. 'OK childe. Why don't we get you a new name'"  
  
*******************  
  
"I looked over at the woman. She lay tied up on the dirty floor of a little shed, naked, and a little bloody. William had been hungry I suppose. He had found her himself, and I felt proud, like a wolf learning that the cub could hunt on his own, without killing of couse. William had a bad habit of killing at once, he hadn't really learned the pleasures of torture, yet.  
  
William looked at me, his eyes all playful. 'So, we got a toy, what do we do?' He still wanted to learn. But then again, he was still just a little childe, just a few years old.  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder, and leaned inn to kiss him. He kisses me first, licking my lips, forcing his tounge into my mouth, playing with my tounge. I could feel the blood, taste it, and I wanted more. More of him, more blood.   
  
I grabbed him with both my arms, tearing his shirt apart, kissing his chest, biting his nippels. He loved that, and I knew it. He leaned his head back as I opened his pants, taking out his dripping cock, licking of his cold cum.   
  
He was naked, I was not. Usually it was the other way around, but not tonight, this was his night.   
  
I licked his whole body, taking good time around his neck. I was still a little hungry. Kissed his neck, then I bit. He made a little sound as I slowly fed of him, not taking too much.   
  
Feeding of one another is a very sexual thing among vampires. It's better than a kiss, maybe even better that sex, sometimes. And I knew my childe loved it. I know I did.  
  
I dropped to my knees, taking his cock into my mouth. I licked him, caressing his balls with my hands, slowly taking his cock all the way. I sucked him slowly, hearing him moaning, moving a bit faster.  
  
He came after a few minutes, filling my mouth with his cold seed, and I drank it all. I didn't spill a drop.  
  
The woman had seen it all, and she was terrified, with good reason. Spike turned to her, and spread her legs. I moved up to her head, sitting on my knees. I leaned forward, and kissed her on the mouth, and she bit me. 'Hey now Lady. You are not the one doing the biting here.' I changed to fangs, 'I am'  
  
That was about the same time as William moved into her. She screamed as loud as she could, but we didn't care. William fucked her, hard and fast, getting his orgasm and stopping there. Then he began to lick her. Well, licking isn't quite the right word, biting is more like it. He moved to her clit, and bit, hard. She started to bleed, and he drank from her, drank the blook coming from her clit. I moved back, cause I wanted some too, and he knew it. He moved away so I could drink.  
  
But we didn't drain her, just almost. William picked up some long things, used to build the railroads, spikes. He took one of them and stabbed her with it, right into her left breast, but he didn't kill her, he just moved it around, causing pain, and lots of it. Then he fed, biting her nippels, drinking.  
  
I picket up one as well, but I had a better use of it. I stabbed her betwee the legs, and she sceamed again. I never thought it would be so much fun raping someone with a railroadspike. Oh it was fun.   
  
We left the woman there, half dead. She would be dead by morning though. The rats around that place like to feed of out leftovers, so we made sure thay had something to eat."  
  
*******************  
  
Angel looks at me. 'I guess it was after that William got hooked on railroadspikes, and got himself a name. From that day on I called him Spike. '  
  
---Fin---  
  
  
  
Part 5 "Obsessions" R  
  
"Drusilla?" Angel looks at Sheila. "You want to know about Dru?"   
  
"Yeah Angel. I need to fill inn the gaps about that. I know you met her first in a..church?"  
  
"Yeah. I fed of the priest, and she came into the confession room. All I could to was  
take her confession. That was when I got obsessed with her."  
  
"I know. But what isn't so clear is how you drove her insane."  
  
He looked at her. That was one thing he really did not want to talk about. All the other  
things was, ok, but that was just..  
  
"I'll tell you what you need to hear, but I won't get into details. Some of it should be   
left unsaid."  
  
********************  
  
"Drusilla. She had those strange visions back then as well. She though it was the devills   
doing, that she was doomed. In a way I guees she were, from the day I laid my eyes on her.  
  
She was, beautiful. She became my new obsession. Spike was running about on his own, as he   
should, getting himself quite a reputation, nothing like mine of course. I was all alone then,   
but I didn't really care.   
  
Her, I wanted. Needed. Like a drug. But I didn't want to just turn her. I wanted her to be   
special. For over a hundred years I had been practicing for that special moment, and now it   
was here. I would mark her as mine, and let her know I was coming for her.  
  
First, I went after her family. Killing them all. Her mother first. Dru was in the house   
at that time, she didn't see it though. Her mother was so kind to me, letting me in and   
all. She died so quickly, soundless.  
  
Dru wasn't soundless though, not when she found her mother. She cried, thinking that it   
was her fault, that she had brought this, done this to her mother.   
  
She had uncles, aunts, a whole big happy family. I killed them, one by one. The women I   
raped, often in front of their husbands. The men I killed, drained, made sure to leave   
marks, telling people what had done it. And I left my mark, so they would know who it was.   
  
I did that to every relative she had. Then I turned my attention to her closer family.   
She had three brothers, one sister and her father.   
  
She was out when I killed her sister and one of her brothers. I raped her sister as well,   
in front of her brother. I made her brother rape his sister, and I drained them both,   
leaving him still inside her, with my mark on them, letting Dru know I was getting closer.  
  
She had visions about it, about what was going to happen. It drove her insane, knowing   
without being able to help.   
  
Her two other brothers died easily, I simply snapped their necks. I was getting impatient,   
and wanted to get to the good part, her father.   
  
She was out that nigh. At some friends I think, she never really told me, we never really   
talked about it either. I went to their door, and her father invited me inn. He didn't   
know what I was, or who, not right away. But he found out soon enough.   
  
And when he did, he tried to fight. The man even pointed a stake at me.  
  
Back then more people knew about vampires and such. Now, people are ignorant.   
  
I took his stake away easily though. He begged, begged for his life. I couldn't care less.   
To kill him was going to take hours. I tortured him, used every way I could think of to   
cause him pain.   
  
Drove spikes up his ass  
  
Burned all his hair away  
  
Wrote on his chest with fire  
  
Bit him in the most painful places  
  
I was inventive, really inventive. It took him close to ten hours to die. Dru was gone   
all the time. I left when she came home, drained him before I left. Now she was the only   
one left.  
  
I didn't kill her though. I followed her, let her see me several times, see the real me,   
the demon. She grew more and more scared, more and more insane.   
  
Then she fled, to a convict. The day she got her Holy Orders, I moved.  
  
She looked at me with scared eyes, shaking her head.  
  
"I told you to be evil child. The Lord has a plan for you. I am here to furfill that plan."  
  
She shivered even more, because she remembered, remembered that day in the church, maybe two   
months ago.   
  
"No. I will not be evil. I want to be pure"  
  
"We cannot all be pure child. Come here, I will show you what your true nature is."  
  
She backed away, right into the wall. I walked over slowly, showing my demonic face. She   
tried to scream, but not a sound came out of her mouth.   
  
I touched her cheek, smiling to her.   
  
"Hush child. Hush"  
  
I bent down, and saw her close her eyes, mumbling. She was praying, praying prays that   
would do her no good."   
  
********************  
  
He looked up at me. "That's about it. That is all I am willing to tell you" Sheila smiled   
to him. "That's all I need Angel."  
  
"I suppose you'd like to know about some of the things we did as well? I saw the list,   
and you need to fill inn some blanks about that. I'll tell you what I feel you need to know."  
  
"OK Angel, go right ahead"  
  
********************  
  
"The time after I made her was fine. I had another child, another little devil to create.   
I did a good job as well, one can see.   
  
Spike didn't like her in the beginning. I suppose he didn't like to share. I found out quickly  
that there were no room in my bed for three. I had to choose at night, and whoever was left   
alone didn't like it at all.  
  
Spike had been used to have my full attention, and now he had less than half. He stayed though,   
making both me and Dru happy. She liked to take us both at the same time.   
  
She really liked it.  
  
As the years went by Spike started to get feelings for her. I could see it in his eyes, the way   
he looked at her, fucked her, and the way he was towards me.   
  
But Dru, she wanted us both. She always wanted it all.   
  
I gave her the best presents I could find, and Spike would do his best to compete with my gifts.  
It was all a challenge to him. To get what he knew he couldn't have with me around.  
  
I guess that was one of the reasons why I left. A small one. Darla came back, now that was the main   
reason. I wanted to hunt with my Sire, showing her what I had turned into. And she was impressed.  
  
To hunt with her was always a pleasure, and it brought back memories, so many memories.   
  
She was there that night when I killed the gypsy girl. Heck, she brought me the girl. A present, and   
she got to watch, so it was as much for her as it was for me.   
  
That was in Borsa, Rumania, 1898. I can remember it like it was yesterday. The things I did to that   
girl, it's unspeakable, yet I've done worse I guess.  
  
That night in the forest I was running. For the first time in over a hundred years I was scared. I   
ran from invisible dangers. I ran straigh into their camp.   
  
Because of what I had done, they cursed me with a soul. I could feel pain, guilt, in a way I hadn't   
for a century. I saw all the evil that I had done, and I cared.  
  
I went back home after that, hiding in the shadows, waiting for Darla to come back. She did, but she   
never understood. Didn't even try.  
  
"That gypsy girl you brought me - her people found out. They did something to me."  
  
"A spell?"  
  
"Funny. You would think with all the - people I've maimed - and killed I wouldn't be able to   
remember every - single - one. Help me."  
  
"The spell - they gave you a soul. A filthy soul! No! You're disgusting!"  
  
"Darla."  
  
"No, get away from me."  
  
"You brought her here. I am like you."  
  
"You're not like anything. Get away from me. Get out! I'll kill you!"  
  
She really didn't understand. I'm glad I killed her, the world is better of without her."  
  
********************  
  
Sheila closes her notebook.   
  
"That's all I need. Than you Angel."  
  
He looks at her.   
  
"You just want to know about Angelus', why?"  
  
"Angel, try to understand. People don't need to know about your life as a soulfull vampire,   
they need to know who you used to be. But the spell, is there anything about it that makes it   
special, anything that can break it?"  
  
"Only a moment of true happiness. Only that can break it all together."  
  
Sheila nodded. "I understand. Thank you again Angel."  
  
She gets up and walks out of the door. Angel looks after her, wondering. 'Why did she only wanna  
know of all the bad things I've had done? Why would anyone want to read about that?'  
  
********************  
  
Wolfram&Hart office.  
  
Sheila walks over a man sitting behind a desk.   
  
"Here's what I got out of the whole thing. He did some pretty nasty stuff in his time. Interesting reading."  
  
"Did you ask aobut the curse?"  
  
"Yeah. It can be broken"  
  
"How?"  
  
"If you really want to bring Angelus back, give him a moment of happiness, true happiness."  
  
----End of Series---- 


End file.
